No lo Sé
by Scailer
Summary: No lo sé...
1. Chapter 1

No lo sé

En el centro comercial de Bajoterra…

Narra Trixie

Estaba en el centro comercial jugando videojuegos con Kord ¿Quién gano? Una pista… ¡Esta nena! ¡Oh sí! Esta pelirroja patea traseros virtuales de un gran troll!. Después de patearle el trasero a Kord en los videojuegos nos fuimos al refugio donde estaban Pronto y Eli. Pronto "cocinando" lo digo porque su "comida" no es comida ¿si me comprenden no? Y Eli practicando en el patio con sus babosas. Hablando de Eli… no ¿creen que es lindo? Un segundo que estoy diciendo Trixie DESPIERTA!

Sin darse cuenta la pelirroja había dicho la última palaba en voz alta golpeando su cabeza.

Kord: ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

Trixie: eh- sonrió nerviosa mente

Pronto:¿Trixie eres sonámbula?

Trixie: ¿no porque lo dices?

Pronto: por que estabas diciendo "despierta"

Trixie: estaba pensando idiota

Kord: Jaja ¿Qué pensabas?

Trixie: *lo mira con cara de "que te importa"* cosas-dijo subiendo a su habitación

Kord:¿no vas a comer?

Trixie: LO QUE HACE PRONTO NO ES COMIDA –grito desde su habitación

Eli había entrado

Eli: Hola chicos

Kord: oh Eli ¿tu comerás de la "comida" según Trixie, de pronto?-dijo haciendo señas con sus manos

Eli: Trixie ya lo dijo "comida" –dijo repitiendo la acción del troll

Kord: ¿eso es un sí o un no?

Eli: es un gran "claro que no" -_-

Kord: ve y compra algo para nosotros tres yo me desharé de la "comida" de pronto

Eli: está bien –se va-

Narra Trixie

Estoy TAN aburrida que me aburrí de estar aburrida ¿irónico no? Estaba recostada en mi cama, me levante y me mire en el espejo y pensaba "ahora que hago" estoy aburrida, baje y fui al patio en donde la babosa aracniredes me acompaño. Se me estaba contagiando esto de hablar con las babosas como Eli.

Trixie: Aww sabes quiero jugar contigo… de pequeña nunca tuve una muñeca o algún juguete… ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

La babosa aracniredes chilla y asiente

Trixie: me estas empezando a caer mejor de lo que crees –se va-

Narra Trixie

Me fui al centro comercial donde entre a un tienda de ropa para babosas (No creo que exista pero sería genial que hubiera una xD) le estuve midiendo vestidos y vestidos, se veía TAN hermosa o hermoso en realidad no sé qué genero sea, como sea llevamos mucha ropa para babosas. Cuando llegue Eli y Kord estaban comiendo pizza.

Kord: Trixie… ¿ahora esto si lo comerás?

Trixie: eso si es comible-iba subiendo a su cuarto para guardar las bolsas- bajo en un segundo

Trixie sube deja sus bolsas y a la babosa en su cuarto. Después baja y se sienta con los chicos a comer.

Eli: ¿Qué traías en las bolsas?

Trixie: cosas –dijo tomando un trozo de pizza

Kord: ¿cómo qué?

Trixie: hay pero que curiosos –se quejó mordiendo un trozo de pizza

Después de comer Trixie vuelve a subir a ponerle vestidos a las demás babosas.

Narra Kord

Trixie estaba ahora actuando muy cerrada, me refiero a que ya no nos dice lo que hace. Así que fui a asomarme en su habitación.

Kord: ¿Trixie?

Trixie estaba de rodillas frente a su cama poniéndole un vestido a una babosa al escuchar a Kord voltea

Trixie: ¿Qué no sabes tocar?

Kord: lo siento… ¿Qué haces?

Trixie: pues poniéndole un vestido a la babosa –carga a la babosa en sus manos y se la muestra a Kord- ¿no se ve hermosa? Oh si, si lo eres. Eres hermosa –dijo acurrucando su cabeza con la babosa ambas parecían disfrutarlo

Kord: Trixie ¿Qué te pasa? Estas actuando extraño. Primero ahora estas obsesionada con la privacidad, y después actúas como una niña

Trixie: ¿me estas regañando o alabando?-dijo dejando a la babosa en la cama

Kord: ¡juguemos videojuegos!

Trixie: quiero seguir jugando con mis babosas –dijo ahora poniéndole vestido a otra babosa

Kord: bien-dijo saliendo del cuarto

Okay okay xD no pregunten por el titulo tiene algo que ver con la historia pero se me ocurrio porque no sabia como llamar a la historia XD Amenme xddd

Una amiga no dire su nombre {SE LLAMA PRA, PA' QUE LAS PAGUES} me obligo a que en una de mis historias Trixie Actuara femenina y bue nomas para que no joda mas. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Abajo…

Kord: ¿Eli quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo?

Eli: dile a Trixie eso es lo de ella, lo mío es lanzar babosas

Kord: ¡ME SIENTO SOLO!-dijo poniéndose de rodillas ante Eli- ¡por favor juega conmigo!

Eli: ¡dile a Trixie!

Kord: está jugando con las babosas

Eli: ¿jugando o practicando?

Kord: Jugando

Eli: ¿a que juega? ¿a las Barbie?

Kord: ¿Qué es una Barbie?

Eli: es una muñeca

Trixie baja y ve a Kord con Eli intenta no dejarse notar porque le estarían preguntando y preguntando pero para su suerte Kord la vio

Kord: ¡Trixie! ¿Ya te designaste a jugar conmigo?-pregunto el troll desesperado

Trixie: bien-dijo resignada- solo una partida. Te pateo el trasero y vuelvo a lo que estaba haciendo

Trixie y Kord empezaron y jugar y como siempre Trixie le gano a Kord.

Trixie: ¿feliz? Ahora voy por agua –dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

Narra Trixie

Me fui de nuevo a mi habitación… después de jugar y jugar con mis babosas me senté en mi cama pensando en lo que había dicho Kord. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Soy Trixie nunca me importaron las muñecas, amo jugar videojuegos. Sinceramente algo me pasaba, pero no sé qué. Creo que necesito amigas chicas. Baje de nuevo y vi como Kord estaba sentado en el sofá sin nada que hacer, era obvio que quería jugar videojuegos pero siendo honesta soy buena en eso e Eli no era un buen contrincante, asi que fui a jugar con el.

Trixie: oye Kord ¿quieres jugar? –dijo elevando los dos controles en sus manos

Kord: ¿jugaras conmigo? ¿sin poner cuantos minutos?

Trixie: esta vez si quiero jugar-dijo sonriéndole y entregándole un control

Okay okay xDD Quiero dejar en claro que ya mate a pra la muy bitch xddd naah mentira, pero bue me largo xdd beso pa' los que tiene ojos pa' ver y leer 7u7


	3. Chapter 3

Después de jugar decidí volver a mi habitación a descansar, jugar 3 horas seguidas con el trasero pegado al sofá no es nada cómodo, al final te duele la reta guardia.

Estaba recostada en mi cama cuando se escucha el chillido de la puerta, pude notar que era Eli el solo me miro y dijo –hola- yo solo respondí de igual manera sentándome en mi cama.

Eli: ¿te encuentras bien?

Trixie: ¿Porque no estarlo? –respondió con un sonrisa no muy creíble

Eli: Bueno has estado actuando extraño hoy supuse que te ocurría algo

Trixie: Todo está bien

Eli: ¿Vas a decirme que te ocurre Trixie?

Trixie: No –sinceró

Eli: Entonces si te pasa algo

Trixie: Si –dijo- no te diré, solo diré eso

Eli: Trixie… -rogó el rojo

Trixie: ¿Podrías irte? Estoy cansada

Eli: ¿Podrías decirme? Solo así me iré

Trixie: Si te digo lo que pasa ¿te largas? –el chico solo asiente- bien –dijo antes de empezar- cuando estaba terminando de editar uno de los videos estaba revisando la memoria de la cámara y vi un video de mi cuando era pequeña ¿sabes lo que noté? En mis brazos habían cortadas al ver ese video recordé que yo no lo hice

Eli: ¿Quién lo hizo?

Trixie: No lo sé…

Lalalala ven, ven les dije que el titulo tenía que ver con la historia no solo era porque no sabía cómo ponerle Xd


End file.
